


Am I Your Dog, or Just a Fantasy?

by Bandicoot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 4x22 The Narrows flashback (you know the one), Angst, Crying, Ed is uncomfortable and angry at Oswald, Fluff, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Near character death, Nygmobblepot, Selina also sees right through him, Takes place around 5x07 (as I imagine it), made myself cry so have fun reading this, might be a smutty sequel to this so look out for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicoot/pseuds/Bandicoot
Summary: What do you get when you throw a cat into the mix? Nothing good.





	Am I Your Dog, or Just a Fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was partially done for S_222 for a fic exchange (I asked for something involving the 10 year time skip). They wanted something to do with the dog, but I included that beginning, and threw Selina in there too to make things interesting. :)
> 
> Read their fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955464
> 
> Italics = thoughts.  
> Italics in quotations = past dialogue from characters.

The only thing that could keep them away each other was death, and Edward had already a taste of what that was like. Even as he was dying, Oswald was there, saving his life. Memories slowly returned to him the night he had been stabbed, as his green suit had begun to dye red, his body lying on cold slabs of the Narrows as his blood tried so desperately to seep its way through his clothing to reach his skin, in an attempt to just make him colder. All he could do was watch the ceiling with cloudy vision, with a speck of anticipation that someone would save him, that he was somehow sending out messages to inform someone that he was dying.

The noise in his right hear sounded like he was underwater, or maybe a sandstorm. A voice, though the words were snatched away, but whoever it was, sounded like they were in a panic. Louder, and louder the voice became, until the unmistakable voice was upon him. The body had not even reached him yet, but in that moment, Edward saw this person as his saviour, despite whether he lived or died. It did not matter, because at least they could have this.

“ED!”

Bliss.

“Ed! Ed... Edward...? Look at me, Ed, everything will be okay, alright?”

Would it though? Edward's vision still somewhat failed him, but he could spot the wet shine that derived from Oswald's eyes, watching it paint his cheeks.

“Os- Os... wald?” The words hurt his chest, but they could have been the last words he would ever get to speak.

“Shhhh, don't talk! Don't move, just breathe.”

_Don't move he says._

The ugly sound of ripping is next as Oswald tears off a piece of his sleeve from his suit.

_Must have been expensive._

Pressure is applied to Edward's wound with one hand as Oswald takes out his phone to call for help. Some of the words are again snatched up, as Edward blinks with sudden panic and realization that he cannot keep this up.

“Os! I need- I-”

He tries to grab at Oswald with newborn strength, petrified that this is it, and the feeling of not being able to even hold onto Oswald just kills him that little bit faster. There is slight relief when those familiar fingers find his.

“It's okay, Ed! I'm here...”

But the darkness...

“Ed...?”

Darkness consumes all.

“ED!”

_I'm sorry, Oswald._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward had already recalled the events of that same night as he awoke with Oswald at his side, telling him that he was going to “fix him”. The first flashback was a lie that Edward had created for himself. A fear he had stored away in the back of his mind; the fear of Oswald looking and speaking at him like he was nothing. He tried friendship, and he tried adversaries, but neither of them worked out, not really. What else was there to choose from?

_Unless..._

No. No... Oswald had moved on. He did not love him anymore, especially not after all the shit Edward had put him through, and visa verse. But the desire to be noticed, that was what Edward wanted, to be seen, in any form that was presented to him. It was a slight relief when the real flashback of Oswald looked and spoke to him with such heart and kindness, like the days of when they lived together at the manor. Still, at the time, Edward was having blackouts and being controlled to do someone's dirty work. This flashback was all he had, and as retaliation for what he had done to Oswald at the bank, it would make sense that Oswald would seek his revenge. Both believed in an eye for an eye, and both knew the dangers that lay within each other if one decided to cross the other. A man like Oswald especially was not someone you crossed and expected to come out alive. He had killed Butch to get back at Tabitha for killing his mother, and when Tabitha came after him, she too lost her life. Oswald was an emotional person, and that made him lethal.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, like most things in Gotham, nothing was ever straight forward. Edward, like it was routine by now, pointed a gun at Oswald, only to be informed that while Oswald was responsible for saving his life, it was likely Strange that had tampered with him. After that stunt, it felt a little peculiar to be in City Hall again. What surprised him further was that Selina was squatting here now.

“Catgirl? What are you doing here?” he asked, noticing her sat on a nearby sofa. He makes his way over to join her.

“Hey Nygma. Thought you were dead,” she replied.

“Not quite.”

Selina's shifts her position slightly, her posture more relaxed yet cocky as she eyes Edward with cunningness.

“Me and Pengy came to an agreement.”

_Pengy?_

“Huh, I see.” He decided not to ask, as he thought it would be best to stay out of it. Besides, she probably would never tell him.

“Edwarrrrd!”

Their attention is drawn to the next floor of City Hall, noticing Oswald appear as he looks over the balcony.

“Edward!”

_Is he blind?_

“Oswald, I'm right here! What are you shouting about?”

He notices the roll of Oswald's eyes.

_Here we go._

“Not you, Ed!” he scoffs, making his way downstairs. “My Edward. You know, the dog?”

_Your Edward? What the hell...?_

Oswald stops in front on them, though suspiciously close to Edward, like Oswald was ready to lure a confession out of him.

“Well? Have you seen him or not?”

Edward's scrunches his face up in slight disgust.

“Oswald, I haven't seen your mutt, okay? Why would-”

His sentence is cut off when they hear a bark from the other side of the room. All three of them watch as the four legged creature emerges from behind a pillar, his stubby legs carrying him as he waddles over towards Oswald.

“Edward, there you are boy!” Oswald says, meeting his dog half way. “Did you miss me?”

“Ugh, not this again...” Selina complains, quiet enough that Oswald does not hear her.

Edward looks at her with interest.

“What do you mean?”

“Him with that dog. He's all over it like it's the best thing ever. And, he called it Edward. After you, no doubt.”

Edward's head turns again, watching Oswald fuss the dog.

“It... it certainly was a strange choice, if he did name it after me. Probably did it to mock me. Oswald and I didn't always see eye to eye, as you know.”

Edward's attention is back on Selina as he hears her chuckle, her right hand cupping her chin with interest.

“What?” he asks.

“Mocking? Really? I thought you were suppose to be smart.”

“I am smart! I'm the smartest man in Gotham.”

“Huh uh? You know, most intelligent people don't boast about how great they are. You lack modesty, but you also lack the vision to see what's really going on here.”

“Which is?”

Selina sighs, her posture now much more straightened, like she was bracing herself.

“He named a dog after you, and he loves it to death. Does that not tell you anything?”

Edward's expression softens with a hint of sadness and doubt. Was she suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?

“ _All a crime requires is means, motive and opportunity.”_

“What you're suggesting is not logical.”

“ _Love isn't logical.”_

_Stop it._

“Why must you insist that everything has to be logical? We live in Gotham, Ed. Crazier things have happened.”

_I suppose that's true, but still..._

“Oswald may have loved me once, but I can assure you, that is not the case anymore.” He turns to face Oswald and the dog again. “Not after everything we've been through. We're... friends, I guess. Or acquaintances, for want of a better word.”

He feels Selina poke his arm with a clawed finger of her glove.

“Ow!” he exclaims, facing her again.

“And what about you? How do you feel? I heard you were quite the stalker in the early days.”

“My relationship with Oswald has changed since then, you must realize that? We were good friends once, but, as you say, this is Gotham.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

_Persistent child..._

“No, we're done talking,” he smiles mockingly at her, standing up to make his leave. He is halted when Selina grabs his arm.

“Nope! You're staying here to talk to Penguin, while I'm going to take a nap.”

Edward laughs.

“And what makes you think I won't just leave right after?”

His gut churns as he watches Selina casually stroll over towards Oswald. Oh, she was dragging this out. Edward watches with curiosity as a rush of adrenaline bubbles from beneath the skin of his arms, making his hairs twitch.

“Hey Penguin! May I fuss him?” She puts on her most innocent persona.

“Of course.” he replies, standing back. Oswald watches her rub the dog's stomach, watching him as he flails on the floor with excitement.

“I think he likes me. He's really cute. Don't you think he's cute, Oswald?”

The question catches him off guard slightly, as he feels his heart skip a beat, though he does well to hide it, but it was not invisible, not to Selina.

“O- Of course!”

“Do you love him?”

“Well yes, Edward is... very important to me.” He cannot quite help to feel slightly uncomfortable. He looks up to glance at Edward across the room, and finds the man to be looking away completely, as if ignoring this play out. Though he does not pay much mind to what Edward is thinking. Maybe he just has something on his mind.

“When I had cats around me, I'd kiss their little heads. Do you do that with Edward?”

“I uh- Yes, yes I do.” Yep, definitely uncomfortable.

“Selina?” Edward calls out, enticing her to come over with his fingers. “Could you come over here for a second? I want you to check this document.”

“Sure thing! I think I'm gonna take a nap after this. That okay with you, Pengy?”

Oswald tries to pretend the name does not bother him that much, but ultimately fails.

“It is, so long as you never call me that again.”

“Can't promise anything.” She boops his nose and goes to join Edward on the sofa.

“You called?”

Edward's body is fidgety as he faces Selina properly, looking over at Oswald to make sure he was not looking in their direction.

“What the hell are you doing?” he whispers, wanting to raise his voice but knowing he cannot.

“What?” she taunts, knowing all too well that both of them know that this is just a game to her.

“Are you trying to get a reaction out of me? Because guess what? You did!”

“Ha!” Selina leans back, cupping the back of her head with both hands. “I knew you still liked him. It's so obvious really. Pity Penguin can't see that... You should talk to him.”

“And what good would that too, hmm? We would never work, we have too much bad history to go back to how things use to be. He killed my girlfriend out of jealousy.”

“And he killed Tabitha, but here I am, working with him. I also recall that you too killed your other girlfriend way back.”

Edward uselessly adjusts his glasses, swiping a strand of hair from his face.

“That was an accident. Besides, killing Tabitha was a revenge killing. She did kill his mother after all, who was the only important person in his life at the time. I remember how hard he tried not to cry when he spoke about her...”

“Until you came along. Wasn't he willing to sacrifice himself to keep you safe, after he barely survived to a barrel of acid that you tried to kill him with?”

“That was before I tried to kill him numerous other times. He understood why I was angry the first time, but I kept coming back, again, and again. A person can only take so much, Selina. Do you really think he'd want me with the amount of times I've pointed a gun at him? Two of those times involved me actually pulling the trigger, with one of those times nearly killing him.”

“Then why'd he name the dog after you?” She did not wait for a reply, making her leave towards the stairs. She turns her neck partially to get another look at Edward, her back still facing him. “Think about what I said.”

Then, she leaves for good, leaving Edward alone with his thoughts. Alone, save for Oswald and his pet. Edward shudders. No, Selina was talking nonsense, and he was not going to listen to her advice. He would have to be a fool to.

“ _I thought you were suppose to be smart.”_

It was absurd.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next twenty minutes consisted of Edward reading through a bunch of files. Despite what their relationship was now, Edward's intellect was most valuable when living in the dying and chaotic city that was Gotham. His concentration was often interrupted however when all he could hear was his name spilling from Oswald's lips, his tone honey-like, as he praised and cherished the dog unconditionally with baby talk. It was like listening to a broken record, and the experience was certainly surreal, especially when it came to someone like Oswald. Edward's ears twitched and his pulse quickened.

_Just... don't think about it._

“Edwarrrd? Oh, you're such a good boy! Yes you are!”

_Ugh, makes me want to puke._

“You're so cute... you know that, right, Edward?”

_I doubt it._

“I love you so much, Edward! Oh, you're so good to me.”

_He's doing this on purpose._

“Lemme scratch those ears. Ohhh, you like that, Edward? Does that feel gooood?”

_Christ, Oswald..._

Edward found Oswald's voice to be much more sensual as he would have liked, reaching a level of obscenity as he spoke those last four words. Surely this was Oswald's revenge, to mock him on what he could never have, to show him what could have been, that he was unlovable like so many had told him, and that a dog was better company that him.

This would not stand.

“Oswald, can you please stop that!?”

Oswald looks up in surprise at Edward's outburst, confused, but also slightly insulted as to what he had supposedly done.

“Stop what?”

“You, gushing over your damn dog! I am trying to concentrate here!”

Oswald scowls, offended that he is being told that he cannot even fuss is own dog.

“So just do your work, Ed! Don't let it bother you. This is my territory, I have the right to do whatever I want!”

“Like hell you do...”

Oswald is taken aback, blinking a few times.

“I'm sorry?”

“What gave you the right to name him Edward? That's my name!”

Oswald laughs at that, leaving his desk to confront Edward in whatever this was that he had started for himself.

“That's what's bothering you? Ed, believe or not, you are not the only person to own that name. You were not the first to have that name,” he is now standing right in front of where Edward was seated, stuffing his hands into his pockets with reassuring confidence “and you won't be the last.”

“Well clearly I'm not the last, since he also has it,” Edward confirms, lazily pointing his pen at the dog.

“Your point being?”

“What's the real reason you named him Edward, Oswald?” Edward watches the uncomfortable change in Oswald's face. “Some sort of... revenge for all the shit I've put you through? Is it to remind me of the good times we had before it all fell apart, taunting me into what could have been?”

“'What could have'-? Wait, hang on... Does myself loving a dog with your name bother you that much?” Oswald chuckles.

Edward's lips tighten, eyeing Oswald up in an attempt to win.

“It's... just weird, okay?”

“And yet,” Oswald waves a finger in the air, “you've just accused me of doing it out of spite or revenge, which is clearly the reason as to what's bothering you. Sooo... no. No “it's just weird”, you thought I was out to get you, which explains the outlandish outburst that you displayed. To me, Ed, that tells me that something else is going on here.”

It was all true. Edward could not hide the truth, especially when he just did a pathetic job by contradicting himself. He lets out the breath of air he has been holding in.

“Fine, yes, you're right.”

Oswald waits for Edward to elaborate, and is surprised when there is only silence.

“And?”

“And what?”

Oswald sighs, rolling his eyes and letting his head fall back at Edward's incompetence. He realizes that perhaps questioning Edward while looming over him was not the best approach. The man was clearly agitated and defensive, so Oswald decides to join him on the sofa, friend to friend, equals to equals.

“Ed, what aren't you telling me? If the name bothered you all along, you would have said something before now, surely, but your reaction was sudden after confirming to me that you didn't like the fact that I was coddling my dog, which shares your name.”

Edward knew he could not answer him, not ever. Maybe he could somewhat avoid the question with another question.

“Oswald, tell me, please, why did you name him after me? No games or snarky remarks. I just want to know.”

“Ed, if you must know... it was because I missed having you around. As a friend.” He made sure to add on that last part. “You're right, it's a little weird, I know, but... with Gotham being the way it is now? I just wanted some familiarity to make it more... normal.”

“Normal isn't a word I would use to describe people like us, but I sort of get what you're saying. But... you had me saved, and knew where I was, so why not just come find me?”

“I was busy running things. I'm sorry Ed, I know that's not a very good excuse, and after finding out what Strange had done to you, I wished I'd been there. You must have been terrified.”

“So you... replaced me?”

“Replaced!? Ed, how could I ever replace you? You're my best friend! I missed you.”

“You had me!” Oops.

Neither of them noticed the dog had made his way over to them, and was only alerted by the whine he let out. Out of instinct, Oswald scooped him up into his arms to reassure him.

“Shhh, it's okay, Edward. No need to worry.” He gave the dog a kiss to the forehead.

“Oswald, please don't do that.”

“Ed, wh-?”

Oswald responds by giving Edward his full attention, hearing the break in his voice, pleading for Oswald to stop. Edward looked at his own fingers as they knead their way into the thighs of his trousers, his palms lazily rubbing the fabric in an attempt to keep moving. The rigidness in his shoulders was undeniable, and although Edward was not looking at him, Oswald noticed that Edward's face had been illuminated with an alluring colour.

Oh.

Oswald set the dog down back on the floor, his comforting hands now favouring Edward's nervous ones. Oswald's delicate touch tells Edward that he was being particularly careful.

“Ed?”

Edward reluctantly looks at Oswald, feeling absolutely exhausted.

“Are you... jealous, of Edward?”

Edward ponders, searching for the correct way to say this.

“I- Yes, yes I am. Oswald, I'm sorry.”

His voice breaks again at those last three words, realizing that he is flatout crying now. He felt so pathetic. Why would Oswald love him?

“Hey hey!”

Oswald launches himself into Edward's space, grasping at his head protectively in a comforting hug.

“Shh, shhhh... It's okay, Ed.” he soothed. “I'm right here.”

Edward cried into Oswald's chest, desperately hugging him back, knowing that Oswald and this very moment were most precious to him, as the fear of Oswald getting up and leaving haunted his mind. Tears and snot left Edward's face, all being soaked up into Oswald's suit, attempting to stop the flow from his nose by sniffing.

_So embarrassing._

Oswald let his left hand drift down to Edward's back, rubbing his palm over the suit in hopes that it would help calm Edward down. There is relief when Edward starts to show signs of becoming less distressed. He feels Edward's head move to his shoulder, hearing Edward breathe a sigh of relief himself. Oswald remains silent however, giving Edward all the time he needed, which thankfully, was not too long.

“Oswald?” Edward mumbles into Oswald's shoulder.

“Yes, Ed?” Oswald felt so perfect and broken right now.

“I love you.”

Oswald should have known this already from what had just happened, but actual confirmation from Edward himself was what he really wanted. He holds Edward close to him, feeling the glistening wetness in his own eyes forming.

“Ed... you have terrible taste in people.”

“I know,” Edward laughs.

Oswald supposes there is no argument there, and joins in on the laughter. As he pulls back to get a good look at the man, Edward surprises him by closing that space again, their noses a few inches apart from each other.

“Oswald.”

“Ed?”

“Oswald... call me Edward. I like it when you say the full name.”

Well, Edward certainly was not being shy about things anymore.

“This probably isn't the best time to bring it up, but I understand you probably want me to call you other things too.”

_Oh God, maybe I should have kept my mouth shut._

“Anything you wanted,” he says, looking at Oswald's lips the entire time, before looking up to meet his eyes. When did Edward's voice suddenly become much more sexy?

Oswald is the one to initiate the kiss, his delicate lips seeking Edward's very soul, wishing he could understand this man with such intimacy it almost kills him. He feels Edward shiver with anticipation, and Oswald finds himself cupping Edward's chin, bringing them closer. He vows to protect Edward, always. To be there for him, come rain or shine. No more games. No more betrayals.

Just each other.


End file.
